1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable electrical device for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to such an electrical device equipped with a charge indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document U.S. Patent Application 2013/0155659, which is now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,791, describes a removable flashlight, the battery of which is recharged when the flashlight is on its support.
Document FR 3 001 672 describes a removable flashlight in the form of an assist grip in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. This flashlight is equipped with an auxiliary light source which can be controlled so as to light the passenger compartment.
The flashlights of the prior art do not comprise a charge indicator.